


This is the Moon, this is the Sun. (Let me Name the Stars for You)

by unicornblanco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, SPOILERS!!!, Shared Heavens (Supernatural), Wincest - Freeform, angsty, i guess?, i wrote this while crying and im still crying, idek why i just had to, its v soft, just brothers being soulmates and in love, set directly after the series finale, this is my coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornblanco/pseuds/unicornblanco
Summary: (SPOILER! Set after the Series finale.)Sam gets to heaven and Dean is waiting. They are finally complete.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	This is the Moon, this is the Sun. (Let me Name the Stars for You)

Dean is on the side of the road, watching the morning sky. A warm comfortable breeze, now familiar to him, is softly hitting his face. He breathes in the air and it fills his lungs. Peaceful. Like every day has been.

Then, he feels a wave of electricity passing through him.

He’s here. 

“Heya, Sammy.”

He smiles and turns around.

Sam is there, smiling. He’s looking at him and he’s happy. He looks at peace.

“Dean.”

They get closer to each other like their souls are pulling each other in, and melt into each other’s arms.

All Dean can think of is how much he had missed this. How heaven finally felt complete.

When they break apart, they’re still smiling at each other.

Dean puts an arm around Sam and guides him to the side of the road, sharing the view he was watching.

Sam looks beautiful. His eyes have a hard time between picking what they should be looking at. At some point, the morning sky loses and all his attention lays on his baby brother.

“Were you here all this time? On the road?” Sam asks. His voice is soft like it’s always been and Dean’s heart responds to it like it always has. It skips a beat.

“Pretty much.” Dean says. “Feels like time works differently here. I never get tired.”

Sam smiles at hearing that.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighs, smiling. “Even if I did, I’d still wait. You know that.”

Sam turns to look at him, eyes meeting his, and his expression softens even more.

“I know.”

“Plus, there’s an endless supply of beers and food and pretty much everything I need in the trunk.” Dean smiles and raises his eyebrows, smiling teasingly while pointing at Baby.

Sam turns around to see her.

“It’s good to see her here.” He smiles.

“You took good care of her, right?” Dean asks, more serious now.

Sam lets out a laugh.

“Yes, Dean.” He says. “Of course.”

Dean smiles fondly, looking away for the first time.

They share a moment of silence before Dean speaks up again.

“Were you happy, Sammy?”

The question catches Sam off guard. He clears his throat, hesitating before he speaks.

“Eventually, I was.” He says. “I had a job. Had a kid.” He smiles thinking about the boy.

Dean smiles, surprised.

“Named him after you, actually.”

Dean turns to look at him, mouth hanging open. He feels his eyes tear up. He clears his throat, shaking his head.

“Must’ve been a great kid.”

Sam smiles, nodding.

“He was. Is.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Sam. There’s nothing… Nothing I wanted more than that. For you to live a long, happy life.”

Sam meets his eyes again and they stare at each other.

“I wanted you there.” Sam said, words barely making out of his mouth.

Dean nods.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He sighs. “But I was ready. When I- When I left. I was ready. I was at peace.”

Sam nods, smiling, taking in a deep breath.

“I know. Can I have some of that beer you mentioned?”

Dean smiles brightly at that.

Now, both of them are sitting on the hood of the Impala, drinking bottles of beer. Sam keeps getting closer to Dean, thighs and shoulders pressed together.

“I missed this.” Dean says, taking a sip of his beer.

“Can you miss things in heaven?” Sam asks. “It’s not exactly a good feeling.”

“I only missed you.” Dean says dismissively. “And everything involving you. Maybe it’s because, I don’t know, because this place is made for the both of us?”

Sam looks at him. He swallows.

“I missed you too.” He says. “Everyday.”

Dean turns to him, and Sam’s eyes look teary.

“Yeah?” He asks, not really sure why. Maybe his lack of confidence never really left.

“So much I felt like I was dying.”

Sam’s gaze was still intense, burning on him, and Dean has to look away.

“I’m here now. We’re together. We’re not going anywhere.”

Sam breathes in and reaches for his hand. Their fingers slowly interlock. Dean stares at them, fingertips numbing from excitement.

“Sounds perfect.” Sam says.

Dean tightens the grip on Sam’s hand. Feels warm. Feels like home.

“Sure you can put up with me for the rest of eternity?” Dean says, attempting to joke, cause everything feels too much right now and he isn’t used to feeling anything at all in Heaven.

Sam lets out a breathy laugh and looks down. He looks beautiful. Dean wants to say it out loud.

“You know, after you were gone, I had a hard time at first. I didn’t think I could make it.”

Dean softly caresses Sam’s hand with his thumb.

“It felt like part of my body had been ripped off and I was forced to walk while bleeding out.” Sam swallows. “But the only thing that kept me going was thinking I should live a life that would make you happy. It was hard… God, it was hard.” Sam’s voice shakes. “But I did it. I studied, worked. Dated. Had my boy.”

“How was your wife like?” Dean asks, sudden curiosity coming through, unfiltered.

Sam smiles.

"Never actually did get married. But the woman I had a baby with – she was amazing. Smart, beautiful. I don’t blame her for leaving.”

Dean has a difficult time processing that.

“Why did she leave you?” He asks, like it was something absurd.

Sam’s mouth opens and closes a few times, like he’s trying to find the right words.

“I couldn’t- I loved her, I did, but… I was never not lonely. And I can only imagine how tiring it was, to love someone like this.”

Dean feels his heart sinking for a second.

“Why were you lonely with her, Sammy?”

“It wasn’t only her, I never stopped feeling lonely. Ever since-“

He looks at Dean and the words don’t come out. He let out a breath, drinking the rest of his beer.

“Ever since you left.” He continues, putting the now empty bottle of beer aside and looking down. “I never stopped feeling like I was alone. No matter who I dated or how many people I dated or who I had in my life, I couldn’t fill the emptiness you left behind. Ever.”

Dean swallows dry.

“Dean.” Sam turns to look at him “You were the love of my life.”

“Sammy-“

“You still are.”

Sam starts leaning in and Dean feels his own breath getting heavy.

Their foreheads touch and Sam brings their interlocked hands close to his heart.

“I lived every single day for you. Waited for you. For this.” Sam continues, speaking softly, and Dean feels his breath against his own mouth, making every word feel heavier.

Sam’s eyes are full of longing and something that’s been missing from Dean’s heaven all this time. Love. Sam’s love.

“So, you ask me if I can put up with you for an eternity? Here, in paradise?” Sam smiles, his other hand reaching for the back of Dean’s neck.

“I could go an eternity in hell, if I had you with me.” He says. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiles, tears falling slowly. His hands reach for Sam, holding his face, caressing his cheeks.

“No more loneliness, Sammy.” He watches Sam closing his eyes. “You know I love you too. So much.”

Dean leans in closer, guiding Sam to do the same, feeling him pulling him in by the back of his neck.

They take their time, eyes closed, feeling their breaths become one, feeling their fingers touch the warmth of their skin, until there’s no space anymore and they’re kissing. It’s slow and they pause on each movement, as if every taste and every move is worth taking time on. It’s salty from tears and electric from the happiness they’re both sharing and it turns into pure euphoria. When they break the kiss they still don’t break apart, Dean kissing down Sam’s neck and Sam’s hands travelling across every inch of Dean’s body they can reach.

Later that day, when they’re both laying down and Sam’s head is resting on Dean’s chest, body all wrapped around him, close enough he could feel his heartbeat, Dean feels complete.

Now it feels like heaven, he thinks.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a coping mechanism.  
> Leave a comment if you wanna share your thoughts or if you wanna vent about the series I'm all ears (or eyes) too.  
> x much love, always.


End file.
